¿Para qué están los amigos?
by sekhoya990
Summary: Lydia tiene una cita, pero a pesar de lo que le dice a su mejor amigo, éste desconfía y decide ir tras ella para ver qué planea su "enamorado" y ver si puede molestarlo también ¿Con qué se topará al llegar hasta allá? Clasificado T por escenas al final... BJxL muy ligero


**Mi primer fic de esta serie con la que me reencontré hace muy poco, pero que llevo viendo desde muy niña, por eso a modo de homenaje y para revivir un poco el fandom en español, les traigo un one-shot que espero les guste. Ojalá lo disfruten y díganme sus opiniones, asi sabré si hacer mas fics ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Beetlejuice y Lydia son personajes de Tim Burtom y la Warner Bros. pero como son parte de la serie de mi infancia los tomo prestados para hacer felices a otros viejos nostálgicos como yo X3**

* * *

Viernes por la tarde en Peaceful Pines. Una alegre chica de vestimenta gótica volvía en bicicleta a casa luego de un día de escuela, de hecho lucía extrañamente feliz y emocionada por algo, cosa que encantó a su madre, quien desde hacía mucho tiempo trataba de convencerla porque dejara de ser tan sombría. Como fuera, apenas la chica entró a la casa fue directo a su habitación, para ir hacia su guardarropa y comenzar a buscar algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Fue revisando prenda tras prenda para ver si lograba dar con una que la hiciera ver bien, pero al no dar con ella comenzó a lanzarlas todas, cubriendo su cama y también la mesa donde descansaba su espejo, desde la cual, sin ella haberse dado cuenta, la observaba con atención un curioso personaje de desordenado cabello rubio y feos dientes. El pobre había estado tratando de llamar su atención varias veces para que ella lo invocara fuera del espejo, pero no había podido lograrlo. Finalmente una chaqueta negra que fue lanzada hacia el tocador del espejo, la cual le cubría toda su visión, lo hizo desesperarse de verdad. La chica en cambio no parecía preocupada por eso, solo se le veía feliz de al fin haber encontrado algo que ponerse.

Lydia: Esto es perfecto, lo llevaré puesto esta noche

Comenzó entonces a arreglarse, cambiando su uniforme por un vestido negro ajustado con un ligero escote, con mangas transparentes que asemejaban telarañas plateadas, además claro del collar con forma de araña que había sido regalo de su mejor amigo. Seguían su cabello y un buen maquillaje, así que se dirigió a su espejo, lo descubrió y ahí fue cuando se encontró con quien le había dado aquel genial obsequio el día que cumplían un año de haberse conocido.

Beetlejuice (cruzado de brazos): Por fin Lyds, ya me estaban saliendo raíces de tanto estar parado aquí -muestra su pie lleno de raíces de árbol- ¿Lo ves?

Lydia: Lo lamento BJ, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas allí

Beetlejuice: -la mira bien- Luces increíble cariño, ¿acaso te arreglaste sólo para hablar conmigo?

Lydia: Si quieres saberlo, tengo una cita esta noche… un chico que conocí en la escuela hace unos días me invitó a salir y sólo quería lucir bien. Necesito el espejo por cierto, así que mejor muévete, tengo que peinarme si quiero estar lista a tiempo

Beetlejuice: Ya conoces las reglas, di mi bello nombre tres veces y el espejo es todo tuyo

Lydia: -se aleja un poco- ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

El fantasma entonces dejó de verse reflejado para aparecer de pronto justo a un lado de Lydia. Normalmente se le vería contento de estar con su mejor amiga, pero la noticia no le había caído muy bien, de hecho no le hacía ninguna gracia que la chica quisiera pasar tiempo con otro que no fuera él.

Beetlejuice: -se acerca a Lydia- Y dime nena… ¿Exactamente quién es ese tipo que te invitó a salir?

Lydia (cepillándose el cabello): -se ríe- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerle alguna de tus bromas o aterrarlo hasta la muerte?

Beetlejuice (al revés): -se pone en frente de ella- Me ofendes Lyds, tú sabes que yo nunca sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Simplemente quiero estar seguro de que no es una especie de mala influencia o algo como eso, y mira que yo sé de esas cosas -murmura-. Aunque lo de aterrarlo es tentador

Lydia: Aja… bueno, te lo diré. Su nombre es Reginald Breister, es el primo de Claire. Es algunos años mayor que nosotras y estudia arte en otra ciudad, pero como ahora está de vacaciones la está visitando a ella y sus padres. El lunes fue a recoger a Claire a la escuela y llamó la atención de muchas otras chicas, pero yo parecí agradarle. Finalmente hoy decidió invitarme a salir y acepté

Beetlejuice (no muy convencido): -se acerca a ella flotando- ¿Y por qué querrías salir con un bobo niño rico primo de esa odiosa compañera tuya? Apuesto a que no se parecen en nada

Lydia: -se echa perfume- De hecho los dos amamos la fotografía y las películas de horror, aunque en realidad acepté su invitación para molestar a Claire… no le gustó nada que a alguien de su familia le atraiga yo

Beetlejuice: -pone un brazo alrededor de su cuello- Esa es mi chica, me encanta cuando sabes cómo volver loca a la gente. Solo pídelo y te acompaño, si ese tipo no es lo que esperabas puedo espantarlo y saldremos a divertirnos juntos

Lydia: -se suelta- Olvídalo, Claire es insoportable, pero Reginald es muy agradable, no quiero que lo atormentes. Mejor guarda tus trucos para ella la próxima vez que me fastidie -toma su bolso-. Ya debo irme, volveré en un par de horas, nos vemos BJ -se va-

Lydia bajó rápido las escaleras y luego de despedirse de su madre tomó otra vez su bicicleta para ir a encontrarse con Reginald en el restaurante donde comerían juntos antes de ir al cine. Beetlejuice la vio irse desde la ventana de la habitación y se podía ver que no confiaba en nada en ese chico con el cual Lydia iba a pasar el día. Estaba muy molesto, pero eso se le pasó rápido cuando de pronto un foco apareció sobre su cabeza.

Beetlejuice: Tengo una gran idea… quizá si sigo a Lydia durante su cita con ese bobo pueda volverlo tan loco que nunca más la invitará, de todos modos dudo que Lyds se pierda de mucho, seguramente es un completo aburrido, ni comparación conmigo. Soy un genio -sonríe y desaparece-

En un elegante restaurante, no lejos de la casa de los Breister, Lydia estaba sentada esperando porque llegara Reginald. Habían acordado reunirse a las cinco para cenar y él ya tenía unos minutos de retraso, pero eso no parecía molestarla. En eso, sin que ella lo viera, Beetlejuice la veía escondido simulando ser parte de una de las plantas del rincón.

Beetlejuice: Lo sabía, de seguro la plantó, ahora solo tengo que ir donde está ella y…

Pero justo en ese momento el fantasma pudo ver a un chico acercarse a la mesa donde estaba sentada su amiga, a quien ella recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, para luego sentarse con él. Comenzaron a hablar antes de ordenar su comida, todo en lo que Beetlejuice había logrado idear un modo realmente bueno de molestar a Reginald.

Lydia: Me impresiona que sepas tanto sobre pintura Reginald, además de que eres muy bueno haciendo retratos

Reginald: Anda Lydia, puedes decirme Reggie, después de todo ya somos amigos

Lydia: Es cierto -toma el menú-. ¿Qué vas a ordenar Reggie?

Beetlejuice (disfrazado de camarero): -se acerca a la mesa- _Bonjour_, yo seré su camarero esta velada ¿Qué desean ordenar los tórtolos?

Reginald: Me gustaría probar la sopa ¿es buena?

Beetlejuice: -saca un plato de la nada y se lo sirve- Dígamelo usted _mon ami_. Está hecha con los mejores ingredientes

Reginald: -mete su cuchara pero ve algo- Uh… creo que hay un pelo en la sopa

Beetlejuice: -se asoma y lo ve- _Oh la la, _es verdad. Déjeme arreglar eso -se va rápido y vuelve con una peluca enorme puesta-

El fantasma comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, haciendo que más y más cabellos empezaran a caer en el plato, llenándolo hasta el borde y también parte de la mesa.

Beetlejuice: Listo, ahora ya tiene suficientes pelos. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

Reginald (molesto): -se levanta- Oiga ¿Qué clase de servicio dan aquí?

Beetlejuice: También me gustaría saberlo, vine aquí para ver si me podían ayudar con unos horribles callos que me salieron en los pies y aún no me dan ninguna respuesta. Quizá tú podrías ayudarme -pone un pie con un callo enorme encima de la mesa-. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es curable o no?

Reginald: -se tapa la nariz por el mal olor- ¡Qué asco! Es todo Lydia, mejor vámonos de aquí -la toma de la mano y se la lleva con él-

Beetlejuice, a quien Lydia no había reconocido por su… más o menos buen disfraz, vio cómo ambos se iban camino al cine sin haber comido nada, de todos modos a todos los clientes del lugar se les había ido el apetito tras ver lo que había hecho el fantasma. En eso llegó el gerente y, furioso, lo echó de una patada por arruinar su negocio.

Beetlejuice (tirado en la calle): -se levanta algo adolorido- Eso no salió del todo como esperaba, tendré que ser más drástico -truena los dedos y desaparece de nuevo-

En el centro comercial, Reginald y Lydia caminaban rumbo al cine. A la chica parecía haberle divertido mucho el incidente de hacía un momento, a pesar de que no sabía realmente que se trataba de su mejor amigo, aunque en realidad lo sospechaba.

Reginald: -se sienta en una banca con ella- No puedo creer que te rías de eso, fue terrible

Lydia: Lo siento, es que me hizo pensar en alguien que conozco

Reginald: ¿De veras? Entonces creo que no me gustaría conocer a tus amigos

Lydia: Es mejor que no, te llevarías una gran sorpresa

Reginald: Como sea, mejor vamos por los boletos antes que llegue más gente -se levanta-

Ya en el cine, unos minutos antes de que empezara la película de horror que ambos iban a ver, Lydia secretamente comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, tratando de ver si podía encontrar a un cierto fantasma entre la multitud, aunque de todos modos sabía que sería muy difícil, conociéndolo seguramente estaría disfrazado para así causar más problemas aún. Al no ver nada la chica creyó que no ocurriría lo que pensaba, cosa que en el fondo la decepcionaba. De todos modos, las cosas no se pusieron realmente interesantes hasta que comenzaron a bajar las luces. En el sitio donde el encargado del proyector ponía a rodar las películas, Beetlejuice aprovechó un momento de descuido de su parte para meterse en el aparato y por ende, también en la película, solo que disfrazado como un enorme dragón.

Beetlejuice (sin aparecer aún): Hora de darles un verdadero espectáculo, pero en tercera dimensión

Mientras que en la pantalla se veía la imagen de un oscuro y tenebroso bosque, oculto por una densa niebla, todos entre el público la miraban atentos, ya que sabían que ahí ocurriría lo más aterrador. Era la escena en donde el hombre lobo sorprendía a unos niños que caminaban solos por el bosque.

Reginald: Me dijeron que esta escena es escalofriante Lydia, puedes tomar mi mano si te asustas

Lydia: Créeme, no puede ser tan malo, he visto cosas aún peores

Beetlejuice estaba a punto de aparecer con su imagen de reptil gigante para asustar a toda la gente dentro del cine, pero cuando estaba por sacar la cabeza de la pantalla, el encargado del proyector se dio cuenta de que había algo malo con el rollo de la película, por lo que tuvo que sacarlo para poder arreglarlo, haciendo que la función no pudiera seguir. El encargado encontró a Beetlejuice, pero como solo lucía como una basura atorada en el rollo, bastó con removerlo con un trapo para poder deshacerse de él. Apenas lo pudo quitar del rollo fue que lo colocó de nuevo, pero el fantasma quedó un poco mareado por ese trato tan brusco que había recibido, y yendo hacia el proyector fue que finalmente terminó cayendo en medio de los asientos, aunque más específicamente… en donde estaban sentados Reginald y Lydia, causándoles un buen susto, sobre todo al primero, pero la chica lo reconoció casi de inmediato.

Lydia (molesta): ¡Beetleju…! Quiero decir… ¡Beetleman! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Reginald: ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Beetlejuice: -se levanta y se quita el polvo- Claro que me conoce, soy su mejor amigo

Reginald: -mira a Lydia- ¿Es cierto eso?

Lydia: Si, lo es ¿Nos darías un segundo Reggie? -toma del brazo a Beetlejuice y se va con él-

Mientras todos los demás miembros del público veían la bochornosa escena, Lydia simplemente trató de llevarse a su amigo de ahí lo antes posible, quizá antes de que todo mundo viera que de hecho se trataba de un fantasma. Apenas salieron de nuevo al pasillo, él trató de disculparse, pero ella habló primero.

Lydia: No puedo creerlo Beetlejuice, primera vez en toda mi vida que un chico normal y agradable me invita a una cita con él y lo arruinas ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Beetlejuice: Por favor nena, estás exagerando… yo no diría que lo arruiné

Lydia: ¿Y qué hay de lo que pasó en el restaurante? No me digas que eso también fue tu culpa

Beetlejuice (sudando a mares): Bueno, la verdad es que… bueno…

Lydia: Realmente eres increíble, debería enviarte de regreso al no-mundo y no volver a hablarte en un mes

Beetlejuice: De acuerdo Lyds, perdóname, tan solo quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, y si me deshacía de ese tal Reginald quizá podría…

Lydia: Ese es el problema, estabas celoso de Reggie y no querías que estuviera con él, pero yo si, puede que sea un buen chico y no quiero que arruines las cosas con él con tus tonterías

Beetlejuice: Creí que te había hecho reír, no esperaba hacerte enojar

Lydia: Al comienzo pudo haber sido algo gracioso, pero ya después no lo fue. Es mejor que regreses a casa, y lo digo en serio. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle…

Beetlejuice (decaído): -le tapa la boca con una mano- No Lydia, no es necesario, regresaré por mi cuenta, no volveré a molestarte, lo juro

Lydia: -quita su mano- Bien, más te vale cumplir con tu palabra. Hablaremos en casa cuando regrese -da media vuelta y regresa-

Beetlejuice decidió volver él solo a casa de Lydia y esperarla hasta que regresara más tarde, pero cuando estaba por irse tuvo que esconderse al ver que la gente comenzaba a salir de la sala de cine, al parecer muy molesta y diciendo algo acerca de que los proyectores habían fallado de tal modo que hubo que cancelar la función completa. Trató de ver si alcanzaba a ver a su amiga y a su cita, y apenas los encontró pudo ver que Reginald parecía estarse disculpando con Lydia por algo.

Reginald: Lo lamento mucho Lydia, la cena y la película terminaron saliendo muy mal, siento que todo el día ha sido un verdadero desastre

Lydia: No digas eso, no fue culpa tuya, además todavía es temprano, podemos hacer otras cosas ¿Qué opinas?

Reginald: -lo piensa un momento y sonríe de forma extraña- Bueno… mis tíos llevaron a Claire de compras esta tarde y lo más seguro es que se tarden mucho, la casa está sola, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para… conocernos mejor ¿Qué dices?

Lydia: Es genial, vamos entonces -se va con él-

A Beetlejuice no le gustó para nada eso de que ambos estuvieran a solas, y esa sonrisa tan rara en la cara de Reginald le provocó escalofríos. Decidió olvidar lo que le había dicho a Lydia, no podía decir que lamentaba no cumplir su palabra, de todos modos jamás lo hacía, pero normalmente trataba de ser un poco más honesto con ella. Como fuera, decidió que esta vez no intentaría ninguna broma, simplemente se hizo invisible y los siguió hasta la casa de los tíos de Reginald, la cual en verdad era una mansión. Lo bueno era que él la conocía muy bien, así que llevó a Lydia a su habitación, que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Beetlejuice mientras tanto atravesó la puerta cerrada y se quedó en una esquina, mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga y a su cita.

Beetlejuice (en voz muy baja): Muy bien bobo, veremos ahora qué planeas hacer con mi Lyds

Los minutos pasaron y nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario. Ambos se sentaron en la espaciosa cama del chico y hablaron por un rato, Lydia parecía estarse divirtiendo, en serio no podía creer que un chico tan agradable fuera familiar de una niña tan malcriada y fastidiosa como lo era Claire, pero Beetlejuice realmente tenía otras dudas en mente, como el porqué un tipo de su edad podría fijarse en una chica como Lydia, que podría ser su hermanita menor. No recordaba casi nada de su vida antes de morir, pero algo que si recordaba era que a los universitarios les fascinaba salir de fiesta y tratar de coquetear con chicas muchos menores, y los resultados casi siempre eran muy malos, incluso a pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado desde la época en la que él aún vivía.

Finalmente el fantasma acabó por quedarse dormido donde estaba. No hubiera querido hacerlo, simplemente estaba algo cansado y cerró los ojos un instante, lo bueno era que al menos no había perdido su capacidad de ser invisible o lo hubieran descubierto.

Lydia: -se levanta- ¿Dónde está la cocina? Iré por unas bebidas

Reginald: -la detiene- No Lydia, no es necesario

Lydia: No me molesta, en serio, fuiste muy generoso al invitarme, quisiera devolverte el favor

Reginald (con aspecto sombrío): No, lo que quiero decir… es que no quiero que salgas de aquí

Lydia (confundida): No entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

Reginald: -la toma de la cintura- La cita no salió según lo planeado, tenemos que compensar eso de algún modo ¿no crees? -la pone sobre la cama-

Lydia: ¡Reginald! ¿Qué haces?

Reginald: -se pone sobre ella- Relájate, no te va a pasar nada, sólo cierra los ojos

Lydia: -intenta golpearlo- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ayuda!

Beetlejuice (todavía dormido): -oye el grito y despierta- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

El fantasma entonces pudo ver que la escena de hace un momento se había vuelto muy diferente y eso no le gustaba nada. Pudo ver a su amiga debajo de ese tipo más alto y fuerte que ella que al parecer la estaba lastimando, lo podía ver por la expresión en su cara al momento en que le sujetaba la muñeca para evitar que lo golpeara. Reginald ya había empezado a levantarle el vestido y a acariciar una de sus piernas, así que Beetlejuice tuvo que intervenir antes de que pasara algo mucho peor.

Mientras que el chico estaba por besar a la fuerza a la pobre de Lydia, de pronto pudo sentir algo tocarle el hombro, lo cual pudo ignorar al principio, pero cuando se hizo más insistente finalmente debió voltear y ver qué pasaba… sólo para ver detrás suyo a un espantoso monstruo con una enorme lengua verde a rayas, ojos gigantescos y desorbitados y de cuyo cabello en punta parecían salir varias cabezas iguales, las cuales escupían fuego. Apenas lo vio soltó a la chica y quedó tirado en la cama. El monstruo se le acercaba y Reginald intentaba alejarse de él antes de ser devorado, pero parecía hacerse más y más grande a cada segundo, al punto de llegar al techo. Un tentáculo apareció de la nada y lo sostuvo con fuerza, acercándolo hacia su enorme y asquerosa boca, donde un rugido monumental le dejó al chico el cabello en punta y completamente blanco, los ojos muy abiertos y las rodillas temblándole.

Beetlejuice (disfrazado como el monstruo): ¿Qué pasa bobo? ¿Asustado?

Reginald: -muy lentamente asiente con la cabeza-

Beetlejuice: -lo suelta y lo deja caer-

El aterrorizado muchacho salió huyendo de alli tan rápido como sus debilitadas piernas se lo permitieron. Beetlejuice volvió a su forma normal, complacido con lo que había hecho, pero no debía olvidarse de Lydia, quien ahora estaba sentada en la cama sollozando, tratando de arreglar su ropa, la cual Reginald había tratado de romper con tal de quitarle. El fantasma se le acercó, verdaderamente preocupado por ella.

Beetlejuice: -se sienta a su lado- ¿Lydia? ¿Estás bien?

Normalmente no usaba su nombre completo con ella a menos que fuera una situación seria, y ésta de verdad lo era. En el tiempo que conocía a la chica no creyó recordar ninguna ocasión en que la hubiera visto llorar, así que esta podía contar como la primera vez. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, simplemente la abrazó, rodeándola con sus helados brazos y dejándola desahogarse. Parecieron años hasta que la pobre Lydia se calmó por fin.

Lydia (aferrada a él): Beetlejuice… lo siento mucho… no debí hacerlo…

Beetlejuice: No digas tonterías nena, no fue culpa tuya, ese bobo trató de aprovecharse de ti. Ven, mejor volvamos a casa -truena los dedos y ambos desaparecen-

En un segundo ya no estaban en la habitación de Reginald sino en la de Lydia, de regreso en casa. La chica pareció sentirse mejor al haber dejado ese sitio, pero todavía estaba muy mal, parecía que le tomaría un tiempo recuperarse luego de una experiencia tan fea, realmente no sabía qué hubiera pasado si Beetlejuice no hubiera estado ahí, y de hecho no quería imaginarlo tampoco, pero era inevitable que el pensamiento llegara a su mente.

Lydia: Beej… si no hubieras estado ahí en ese momento… no quiero pensar en lo que ese tipo me hubiera hecho

Beetlejuice: -sonríe un poco y la abraza más fuerte- Tranquila, ya pasó todo… no pienses en eso

Lydia: ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? No quisiera estar sola

Beetlejuice: Seguro, no me iré a ningún lado

Ambos amigos pasaron la noche juntos. Lydia no logró quedarse dormida sino hasta largo rato después, cuando ya había anochecido hacía mucho. Beetlejuice estuvo toda esa larga noche con ella, haciéndola sentir segura y para que tuviera a alguien que la calmara en caso de que tuviera alguna pesadilla.

Seguía molesto con el idiota que le había hecho pasar semejante cosa a su mejor amiga, pero lo primero era ayudarla a ella, por la mañana se encargaría de regresar por él y hacerle pagar de nuevo por lo que había hecho.

FIN


End file.
